


Social Deviance

by Codydarkstalker



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Drinking Games, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codydarkstalker/pseuds/Codydarkstalker
Summary: Raihan really likes showing off, in real life but also on camera. Sometimes he forgets he shouldn't be showing some of those pictures to other people, like his gym leader colleagues.(Based loosely on comic by LUOIAE)
Relationships: Kabu/Raihan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 390





	Social Deviance

Raihan leaned against the wall, he was excited for a new season, but he was also bored. The first event was just a big press event, and while he loved having his photo taken and being center of attention, he was also eager to get things going. He wasn’t going to do much to beat leon if he just sat around after all. He sighed and raised his Rotom phone, snapping a quick picture of himself, silhouetted by the lights of the stadium behind him. He fussed with the filter sliders for a moment before typing out a quick caption and posting it to his pokegram. 

“You look like you’re enjoying yourself.” A voice behind him said, the tone somewhat amused.

Raihan jumped and spun around, clutching his phone to his chest. He looked down and grinned when he saw who was looking up at him. “Uh, well yeah I guess.” he looked behind them and noted that the event still hadn’t started. “I was just taking a selfie.” He frowned and held the phone up. “You know, like taking a picture of myself to put online/” he explained.

Kabu glared at him. “I know what a selfie is, how old do you think I am anyway?” 

Raihan turned his face down to his phone, hoping the low light was enough for his blush not to be noticeable. “Hey I’m just messing with you old man.” He tossed the Rotom phone in the air so it could circled around him. ‘Wanna see my feed?”

The older trainer shrugged. “Sure, we have some time.” He took a few steps and leaned against Raihan’s arm so he could see the screen. “Show me your pictures.”

Raihan tried not to freeze up. The older man smelled amazing up close. Like old spice and smoke and cinnamon, it was enough to make his stomach twist up in knots. “Uh, s-sure!” he laughed and started flipping through his albums. “Here’s me at my gym. Training my Flygon.” He swiped across the screen. “Oh, and here’s me after another match with leon, I got really close to winning that time.” Another swipe. “Oh! This was me on vacation! I went with some trainers from my gym, so it was like a whole team thing we did, pretty cool huh?”

Kabu nodded, staring intently at the phone. “Yes, it seems you are very busy doing things and taking pictures.” He shifted slightly and his hair rubbed against Raihan’s shoulder.

Raihan bit his lip and swiped through a few more pictures. Him feeding some of his pokemon, him smiling and sweating after a good workout, and then he swiped too far. He didn’t even realize it at first. He didn’t normally just rifle through his photos in public, but he’d had the folder open to post his selfie.

The photo wasn’t as lewd as it could have been. Raihan liked taking pictures. He REALLY liked taking pictures. He knew he was attractive, and his followers on social media agreed He never posted anything lewd on his pages associated with the gym. But every now and then, when he was worked up after a good pokemon battle usually, or alone in a hotel after a match, he would have some fun. The picture Kabu saw was more suggestive than just flat our pornagraphic, so he could say a quick thank you to whatever benevolent entity it was that looked over idiots with good wifi.

The picture was of Raihan, fresh out of the shower. He had taken it after his match with leon. His headband was off, his hair wet and falling into his face, and he was wearing nothing but a pair of bright orange trunks. They were eye catchingly bright against the tan of his skin, and the mesh panels on the sides let just enough skin show through to make them look even more risque. The pose was the really embarrassing part though. Raihan had never been shy about his body. He would jog shirtless, take selfies at the beach, wearing a top wasn’t something he concerned himself about much if the weather was right. But this picture had him spread out on a hotel bed, looking like a large predatory cat on the crisp white sheets. His arms were stretched out in front of him, grabbing the blankets, and his hips were tilted up in the air, the curve of his ass standing out against the slate blue of the hotel walls. His skin was still damp, his muscles standing out in clear definition with the shine of the overhead lights. He stared up at the camera with his normally cocky smirk. 

“Ohuhsorryaboutthat!” He swiped his thumb across the screen again and the picture was gone as fast as it had arrived, replaced with a very innocent picture of him posing with a stuffed charizard and copying Leon’s signature pose in a train station shop. 

He looked down at Kabu, curious to see the man’s reaction. He hadn’t paused on the image that long, but long enough for the man to have gotten a good look at his nearly naked ass. Not that Raihan minded giving him a show. Kabu was a taciturn sort of person, but he was a good trainer, and for an older man had a great body. He would be more than a little interested if Kabu was interested in him.

Kabu squinted and then looked up at him. “Wait, are you going to swipe back, I missed the last one.” He looked up at the younger trainer, face completely neutral.

Raihan opened and closed his mouth a few times, coming off something like a magikarp on dry land. “I...I uh…” He was saved from possible self immolation via blushing by a roar of noise coming from the stadium behind them. He looked over Kabu’s head and saw the other trainers approaching. “I think we’re on now.”

Kabu turned to see the trainers coming up behind them and then nodded. “Yes, let’s go ahead then.”

The event was a blur for Raihan. He could barely focus on anything that was happening. He couldn’t have picked any of the new challengers out of a line up. He kept finding his gaze drawn back to Kabu. The older man looked completely in his element. It made sense though, he had been in the game for years and years. He had been a kid when Kabu first burst onto the scene and set the world ablaze with his fire pokemon team. He had been a huge fan. He was pretty sure he’d had a poster of the guy at some point, and he definitely had an early version of his trainer card at home. He stared at Kabu, standing there on the field, and thought he actually looked just as good now as he had back then, older but no less attractive for sure. 

Just as he was thinking that, Kabu turned his head a fraction of an inch and caught his eye. He couldn’t even be sure, but he thought he saw the man give him a sly grin before turning back to the challengers for the end of the event. He managed to smile his way through it and an hour later he was in back with the other trainers, waiting for the crowds to clear up a bit.

Milo wiped a hand across his forehead and smiled. “Whew! That sure was fun! I love the beginning of a new season! The challengers all look so excited.”

Nessa rolled her eyes. “Milo how can you be excited about a bunch of kids who get to wail on you and your pokemon and then just move on?”

Opal tutted gently. “It’s important for challengers to get used to matches in gyms. Milo has a very important job.”

Raihan sighed and stretched his arms over his head, cracking his back. “Yeah well this job has got me kind of thirsty, who wants to hit up a pub?” He raised his eyebrows. “I bet Rose will cover a few rounds.”

Bea and Gordie nodded in unison. “Yes!”

The ground all waded through the crowds outside the event, smiling and waving at the fans who had been waiting to see them. They managed to make it down the road to a local pub and crammed themselves into a booth. The man behind the bar let Milo drag over an extra table and they ordered a round of beers. The chairman did stick his head in to put his card on the tab, but then had to hurry off for more work. 

Riahan watched him go with a bemused look. “Man I don’t envy that guy, always so busy.”

Kabu shrugged and took a long pull off his beer. “Hard work is to be admired. It keeps the scene running smoothly.” he held his drink up in a salute.

Raihan nodded and then downed his beer, waving for someone to bring him another one. He didn’t often spend time with all the other gym leaders together but it was nice. They traded tips on curry recipes, arguing about the correct level of spice (the more the better in Raihan’s opinion), and talked about the new pokeball designs coming out. 

It was a fun evening, and as it went on everyone loosened up, having a few drinks. Raihan managed to put a few away himself, and it took him the better part of an hour to realize the only one keeping pace with him was Kabu. he looked at the old man over the rim of his glass. “You can really put ‘em away huh?” He asked, draining the last from his drink. 

Kabu nodded and finished his own beer in one long sip. “There’s a decent drinking culture where I’m from,” he said simply, neatly setting the glass aside. He wasn’t slurring, but there was a slight tinge of pink to his cheeks that Raihan liked. He wanted to see more of it.

“Drinking contest!” He declared, hopping up in his seat and slamming a hand on the table. “Wait right here!”

The other trainers shouted after him, but he ignored them and hurried to the bar. He didn’t even bother looking at the menu, just ordered shots of whatever was strong for the table. The bartended rolled his eyes but acquiesced and sent over a dozen or so shots of a bright blue liquor.

Opal picked up a glass and sniffed it delicately, as though testing the bouquet of a fine wine. “Some kind of berry liquor?” She asked, holding it up to the light.

Raihan shrugged and picked one up, tossing the drink back quickly. It burned on the way down, enough to make his eyes water a bit. But it was sweet, almost too sugary, which he liked just fine. “Okay everybody who’s in, grab a drink.”

A few other trainers held up their hands and refused, but Milo went ahead and took one, scrunching up his face dramatically as he swallowed it down. Nessa did the same without so much as blinking, clearly made of slightly tougher stuff than her friend. Opal took a half sip before begging off, claiming a nice cup of tea with gin was more her speed. 

Kabu, for his part, gamely picked up the shot glass and held it up in a salute before knocking it back. He closed his eyes and licked a stray bit form his lips before placing the glass down. “Not bad,” he commented dryly.

“Nice!” Raihan picked up another shot. They went around the table like that for a few rounds. Milo was clearly drunk after his third shot, face bright pink and smile lopsided. Nessa drank two more before saying she was done for the night, saying she had to keep an eye on Milo. Kabu kept up with him, drink for drink. He didn’t seem to be affected by the alcohol at all, while Raihan was certainly starting to notice he was getting louder and giggly.

“Okay, well if a drinking game won’t determine how tough we are, there’s a clear way to do it!” he declared, shoving aside a number of empty glasses. “A TEST OF STRENGTH!”

Everyone stared at him for a moment. A number of trainers took that a sign to leave. “Sorry, got to head home before the challengers get started, see you soon! Byeee!” 

“Aw, I wanted to arm wrestle!” raihan whined, watching them get up to leave.

Opal paused to paT Nessa on the head. “Keep an eye on these boys dearie,” She advised, a knowing look in her eyes as she looked at Raihan.

Nessa rolled her eyes and settled into the cushions of the booth with a glass of ice water. “Okay okay, well I’m not arm wrestling anyone, but I can be the referee for you idiots.”

“I'm not an idiot!” Milo pouted. “Just watch, I’m gonna take these guys, I’m strong!” 

Raihan rolled up his sleeves and put his elbow on the table. It was a little sticky, but that didn’t bother him much. It was a part of the authentic pub experience after all. He flexed his fingers apart and waited for Milo to grab him. “Okay, we’re gonna go on three?”

Milo nodded, his meaty hand gripping Raihan’s tightly. His arm muscles bulged as he prepared, but his face was still pink and smiling. “Okay! I’m ready!”

Nessa sighed and held up a finger. “One, two, three!” She smacked her hand down on the table. 

Raihan leaned into the fight. Milo was strong. That was obvious just by looking at the grass gym leader. But it was equally obvious he was pretty drunk, and Milo had always been easy to mess with, even when he was stone sober. 

“Hey Milo,” Raihan whispered, leaning in over their clasped hands. “You like Wooloo right?”

The other trainer nodded, eyes going wide at the thought of the fluffy pokemon. “Yeah!” He smiled. “I love them!”

Raihan grinned. “Yeah well I think Mareep are cuter.”

Milo gasped, smile disappearing. For a brief moment his grip loosened, and then was when Raihan struck, slamming his hand down on the table top. The taller trainer pumped his fist in the air, hooting in triumph. 

“I destroyed you!” raihan crowed, grabbing one of the remaining shots and tossing it back with a grin. He pulled up his phone and smiled wide at the camera, throwing up a thumbs up and being sure to catch Milo’s crestfallen face in the background. He was sure that shot would be a hit with his followers and fans. 

“You cheated!” Milo protested, slumping down in the seat. “I mean, you insulted a Wooloo.” He picked up a stray straw wrapper and twisted it around his finger. 

Nessa shook her head and sighed. “Hmm, as the referee, i declare it a legal win. Raihan is a jerk but he still beat you.”

Milo looked up at her with watery eyes. “Nessa!”

Raihan ignored the grass gym leader and turned his attention to Kabu. “Okay, your turn old man.” he held up his arm and flexed. “You up for a challenge? Cause I work out a lot.”

Kabu nodded. “I think I am up to the challenge, yes.” He scooted over a seat and took a napkin to the table top, mopping up the puddle of spilled beer and ice melt before he put his elbow down. “Whenever you are ready.”

Raihan smiled at nessa. “Get ready to watch me win again!” he boasted, dropping back down to his seat and getting into position. “On three okay?”

Kabu nodded and looked at nessa. “I am ready. Please, count down for us.” He wrapped his hand around Raihans. His hand was a bit smaller, but his palm was warm and dry, his fingernails very short and clean. 

Raihan tried not to focus on how nice it felt holding Kabu’s hand and instead tried to focus on the upcoming challenge. He was a good bit bigger than Kabu, and while the other trainer certainly looked fit, he was nowhere near as jacked as Milo. 

Nessa extricated one her arms from Milo’s grasp and held up a finger to count again. “One, two, three!” 

Raihan tried to get the jump on his opponent with speed. He let his hand moved back a fraction of an inch and then tried to slam it forward, hoping to catch the man off balance with the move. It failed though, and in fcat Kabu made him fight for every fraction of an inch he reclaimed. They stayed in a dead tie for a few minutes, Raihan’s face breaking out in a sweat. 

“Wow, you’re a bit tougher than I thought,” Raihan admitted, hios free hand grabbing the edge of the table to keep his leverage. “I’m impressed.”

Kabu raised an eyebrow. “I do work out you know. I just don’t show it off as much as some do.”

He could have been talking about Milo’s bulging biceps. He could have. But deep down Raihan was sure the man was talking about that damned picture. The stupid thirst trap picture of him all but naked and splayed out on a hotel bed. 

That was enough to break his concentration. His hand, slick with sweat, slid in Kabu’s grasp. A blink of an eye later and his arm was slammed down against the table. Nessa grabbed Kabu’s arm and held it the air.

“And we have a winner!” She laughed and looked at Raihan. ‘Sorry, second place again buddy!”

Raihan glowered at the girl. “Yeah yeah, why don’t you take the big guy home huh? He’s the first gym for new challengers and he looks like he needs to sleep it off.” he gestured at Milo who was fast asleep, his head on the table. 

Nessa looked down at the man and sighed dramatically. “Ugh, this is why I never want to go drinking with you.” She grabbed him by the arm and hauled him to his feet. It was impressive to watch her handle such a large person. She managed to get him up, and steered him out of the bar, waving behind at the two remaining gym leaders. 

Raihan watched her go and then turned to Kabu. “Wasn’t that kind of a dirty trick? Winning like that?” he asked, tilting his head to the side. “I’m kind of surprised.”

Kabu shrugged and finished off the last remaining shot. “It’s not exactly cheating to use a strategy to put your opponent on the back foot. That’s all I did. I took advantage of your perception of me being wrong and used it to win the fight, that’s actually a useful skill for a Pokemon trainer. You should never let an opponent get too good of a read on you.”

Raihan gaped at the man. “Did-did you just give me a lecture?” He ran a hand over his face and laughed. “Ugh, maybe I should be done drinking for the night if this is where it got me.”

Kabu looked between thek and stood up. “I was perhaps under the impression that alone with me was precisely where you wanted to end up.” He cracked his neck and started for the exit of the pub. “But perhaps i was mistaken.”

Raihan stared after him, blinking slowly. When the gears in his head started turning again he cursed under his voice and ran after the man. “Hey, wait up!”

Kabu was waiting outside, perfectly calm. “I was waiting. It wouldn’t do me much good to head to the hotel without you.”

Raihan shook his head and fell into step with him. “Wow, you totally played me, how are you just the leader of the third gym with moves like this?”

Kabu rolled his eyes. “I am the leader of the third gym because I enjoy it. I like teaching new challengers. It’s something I enjoy. I think teaching you a thing or two will be something I enjoy as well.”

Raihan felt a shiver go up his back. “Oh. Oh okay, yeah, sounds good.” He grabbed the other man by the arm and hurried them into the hotel. He bypassed the main desk and just pulled Kabu into the elevator, jabbing the door close button a few times for good measure. “My room okay?”

Kabu nodded. “That’s fine with me,” he answered, clearly amused at how eager the younger man was. 

Raihan bounced on the balls of his feet. “Heck yes!” He looked down at Kabu and smirked. ‘So uh, you liked that picture huh? I wasn’t sure you had even seen it really.”

Kabu shrugged. “I also follow you on Gorwl-er, on your personal account. You added all the other gym leaders last year. So I had seen it before.”

The door of the elevator opened and Raihan took a step into the hall. Raihan remained for a moment, frozen in place by his own stupidity and awkwardness. He had posted the stupid thirst picture on Growl-er. And Kabu, along with every other gym leader had seen. Chairman Rose had seen it too. And Leon. he briefly considered just riding the elevator back down to ground floor and leaving the hotel so he could walk straight into the ocean. He was certain he had posted more than a few lewd pictures on that account. Most of them got enough interaction he didn't look too closely at who was seeing what. So really it was his own fault. 

Kabu huffed out a breath and held out his hand. “Are you coming or not?” he asked, cheeks pink. 

Raihan looked at the man and then made a decision. “Not a chance I’m gonna miss a chance like this,” he said, taking one large step to grab the other man’s arm. “My suite is up here on the left.”

He lead them down the hall to his room, swiping himself in. it was much like any other hotel he stayed at when traveling for work. Which made sense, he was almost certain Rose owned most of the high end chains. He bypassed the small sitting room and pulled Kabu into the bedroom, suddenly eager. 

Kabu stopped in his tracks, refusing to budge. “Why are you rushing so much?” He asked, looking at Raihan’s face. “Do you have somewhere to be after this?”

Raihan pouted. “Hey, I thought you were excited too! I thought we were gonna… you know?” he waggled his fingers in an approximation. “Right?”

Kabu gave another long sigh. “Ugh, kids these days.” He grabbed Raihan by the shirt front and yanked him down so they were eye to eye. “I have so much to teach you.”

Raihan’s next words were swallowed up in the hottest kiss he’d ever had. Kabu didn’t just dominate his mouth, he devoured it. He tasted like dark beer and berry liquor and it was addictive. He moaned, trying to move so he could touch the older man with more than his mouth.

But Kabu caught him by the biceps and dug his surprisingly strong fingers into his muscles, holding him still while he finished exploring his mouth. He slid his tongue in Raihan’s mouth, swiping it along the backs of his teeth and tangling their tongues together. The dragon trainer tried to move his mouth against his back, but a sharp nip to the lower lip had him just accepting the attention, allowing the older man to just explore him.

“Good, see you can learn,” Kabu murmured, rubbing a calloused thumb along Raihan’s jawline. “Now, I want you take off that ridiculous hoodie.” He watched as Raihan pouted and then shucked the offending garment. He stopped him when he reached for his shorts. “Just the hoodie for now,” he admonished.

Raihan dropped the hoodie to the floor and tried to take a step forward, hoping for another kiss. He growled in frustration when Kabu simply reached out and held him in place with a hand again. “Aw come on aren’t you gonna-!!” he snapped his mouth shut when he felt Kabu grab on of his exposed nipples and pinch, hard. “HNG!” he tried to swallow the yelp, but it was hard when Kabu followed with a slight twist. 

Kabu waited for Raihan to still, and then released the bit of flesh. He took a moment to circle the younger man, taking him in. It was clear Raihan was fit, but he was also a very well formed young man. He reached out a single finger and dragged it down the younger man’s spine, smiling as he watched him supress a shiver. He was inspecting him the way one might look over a pokemon before trading for it. But he imaged someone as vain as Rahian would enjoy a bit of objectification. He had seen enough to know the dark haired man enjoyed showing off a great deal.

“Now the shorts can come off, and the sneakers.” Kabu moved sit in one of the overstuffed arm chairs, resting his hands on the armrests and as he watched raihan start to tug at his clothes. “Dop it slowly,” he added.

Raihan blushed and did as he was told. He was keenly aware of the man’s eyes on him. He felt almost lightheaded. He took off everything but his underwear, trying to resist the urge to either pose or put his hands over his crotch. “So uh, what do you think?He asked, hating the way his voice cracked a bit. He was a grown man, popular and good looking, so he wasn’t sure why he felt so nervous.

Kabu smiled and nodded. “I have to say it’s even better in person.” he curled a finger in a come hither gesture. “Now come here.”

Raihan crossed the room in two long steps. His cock was rock hard, trapped against his body in his heathered gray trunks. They were just as tight as the ones he’d been wearing in the picture, and he was hyper aware of the wet spot forming on the fabric where the head of his cock was pressed there. He stood in front of Kabu with his legs spread in a wide stance, trying to tilt his hips forward in the hopes it would direct the man’s attention where he wanted it most.

Kabu smiled and reached out a hand. But he didn’t simply pull down Raihan’s underwear or grab his cock. No that would have been too easy on the boy. Instead he grasped Raihan by the waist and pulled, turning him so Raihan was facing away from him. “Now, bend forward,” he ordered, pressing a hand on the man’s lower back. 

Raihan leaned forward, carefully placing his hands on the carpeted floor. He could feel the stretch in the back of his legs, but he was flexible enough he could hold the position for a bit without too much effort. He nearly toppled over though, when the first smack hit his ass without warning. “Hey!” he tried to look back at Kabu, but the man put a hand on his shoulder and held him in place. 

“Stay there and behave and I’ll make this very good for you,” Kabu said, voice low. It was promising enough that raihan held still as another few strikes landed on his ass. 

He was just about to voice his protests when his underwear was pulled down, the waist band just under the curve of his ass, stretched between his thighs. “FUCK!” He couldn’t bite down on the shout when he felt Kabu unceremoniously part his thighs and lick a hot wet stripe over his hole. He hadn’t bottomed in a while, and it had been even longer since someone did anything like this to him. He bit down on his tongue as Kabu buried his face in his ass, licking him open and fucking his tongue into his. He could feel the stubble on the man’s cheeks and chin, rubbing his skin raw as he got him wet and open. 

Kabu pulled back with a satisfied noise, leaving Raihan bent over with his ass held open, and legs shaking. “Now, I am going to get you nice and ready, and you are going to sit in my lap, understand?”

Raihan couldn’t help himself, the words were out before he could think better of them. “Sure I can sit in your lap Daddy.” he thanked his lucky stars that Kabu couldn’t see the shade of red his cheeks went after that.

Kabu let out a bark of laughter. “Exactly.”

It wasn’t what Raihan had expected him to say, but he would have been lying if he said he wasn’t even more excited than he already had been. “Fuck, yes, okay Daddy.”

He heard a shuffle behind him and then the familiar smell of the hotels brand of complimentary lotion. Rose scented, like all of their free goods. A second later and a cool, slicked up fingers was prodding at his hole. It slid in easily enough, Kabu seemed to know what he was doing, quickly adding a second finger and then honing in on his prostate like he was attacking it. Raihan was sure he was about to fall forward onto his face when he started rubbing his prostate in circles, making his cock weep, still trapped inside his underwear. He felt amazing, he just needed more. “Please Daddy,” he begged, not even trying to hide the desperation in his voice.

Kabu quickly pulled his fingers out and Raihan had to fight not to howl at the loss. He held his breath and then let it all out in a sigh of relief. “Okay, now sit on my cock.”

He hadn’t even noticed Kabu pulling down his own shorts, but when he moved back he felt warm skin against his own. He felt Kabu’s hands guide him down, and then what seemed like an impossibly thick cock breached his entrance. He sucked in a breath at the stinging pain. 

“Shh, that’s good, just like that.” Kabu reached around and rubbed his chest, tilting his head back so their mouths could meet. “That’s perfect.” He managed to catch the edge of Raihan’s shorts with his foot and kicked the garment up, grabbing it out of the air. He fished in the pocket and pulled out his Rotom phone. He pressed it into the dragon trainer’s hand. “Here, I know you like to see what you look like.”

Raihan felt like his body was stuffed so full there was no room for air in his lungs, but he shifted in the older man’s lap and tapped his thumb to the phone, setting it up to take photos. It circled the two of them, the front facing camera giving him the perfect view of the scene.

He looked thoroughly debauched. His headband was half off, and his eyes were glazed over. His underwear was yanked down around his long legs, and his own long thin cock was leaking all over his stomach. Every time Kabu shifted him on his lap, the cock inside him ground right into his prostate, forcing out more precome. It was perfect, it was too much and not enough. He tipped his head back and keened, needing the older man to finish him off somehow. “Please Daddy, please, please.” he begged, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes form the sting of his own sweat and the sheer frustration of needing to come.

Kabu reached around and pinched his nipples as he bucked up into the younger trainer’s tight heat. ‘That’s it, get ready to take it. You’re going to come, cock untouched for me, got it?” he growled, biting at the man’s earlobe. “Now, do it.” he pushed up again, hard enough they both rose off the cushion of the seat.

It was perfect. The tiny edge of pain was just what Raihan needed. He shot all over himself. His cock spurting thick come all over his tan stomach and chest. It kept leaking as Kabu pressed hard into his ass, and then came inside of him. He could feel his ass tighten around the older man, desperate for every drop of come to stay deep inside of him. 

The world seemed to keep spinning even as they both stopped moving. When he went to get to his feet, Kabu held him in place with an arm against his chest. He pressed a wet kiss to the side of his face. “Shh, just stay here with me a little longer.”

Raihan cracked an eye open to see his phone hovering in front of him, screen full of his own sweat and cum soaked body. “Yeah, that sounds nice.”


End file.
